


If The Sky’s The Limit

by ghostofgatsby



Series: Of Stars and Skies Above [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Space AU, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: Smith can’t help but keep grinning, running his eyes along the panels of buttons and reminding himself of what they were all for. His first spaceflight, in the jets built to handle low atmospheric pressure and interplanetary warfare. His heart is thudding in his chest and his palms are sweating through his gloves. He knows Ross and Trott are watching from the sidelines, and wonders if they’re as nervous as he is.





	If The Sky’s The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> this is towards the end of their training, beginning of space academy. after the previous ficlet, after they’ve trained for the biological impacts of going into space. The Hats are from Florida, aeronautics school was in Illinois, space academy is first in California, and then in space.
> 
> I did some Googling, looking at actual pictures of Earth from space. I have to admit, it’d be pretty frickin’ cool (and scary) to pilot through space. Who knows what kind of things the future will bring.
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2017/12/08/if-the-skys-the-limit-ghostofgatsby/
> 
> Series now complete.

“Greetings, cadets. This afternoon, you’ll be circling the earth in your first space aeronautics flight. I’m Captain Nano Sounds, and I’ll be guiding your take-off this evening.” Captain Sounds chirps over Smith’s helmet communicator. She runs through instructions, about safety procedures, rules, and restrictions. All stuff they’ve learned in flight school.

“I’ll be going through your names in alphabetical order, and as I do, please report back with your ship code through the comm. The identification code will be in the upper left of your control panel.”

Smith can’t help but keep grinning, running his eyes along the panels of buttons and reminding himself of what they were all for. His first spaceflight, in the jets built to handle low atmospheric pressure and interplanetary warfare. Though the models they would be practicing on were just training planes. He makes note of his ships code as Captain Sounds reads down the line.

“Ian Jacobs?”

“Copy, B20.”

“Faye Martins?”

“Copy, D95.”

“Alex Smith?”

“Copy, G11.” Smith replies.

Captain Sounds files through a few more names, and then clears her throat. “Alright, cadets. Your ships are lined up as I have called your name. One by one, when the towers give the signal, move forward and take off. I will be at the front of the group. Once we all break the atmosphere, it’s all follow the leader from there. Are there any questions?”

None.

“Great. Cheers for a great flight, cadets. Start your engines.”

Smith hands shake as he presses the ignition button. The ship starts up around him, lights and sound coming to life in a rumble and chorus of beeping. His heart is thudding in his chest and his palms are sweating through his gloves. He knows Ross and Trott are watching from the sidelines, and wonders if they’re as nervous as he is.

The pilot in front of him starts to move up, and Smith takes a deep breath, watching them take off.

The lights on the tower flash, and he slowly guides the plane forward. Pressing down on he acceleration pedal; flipping the switches to extend the wings. The runway blurs past him out the window. Smith starts to pull up on the controls, feeling the ship taking off. He pulls up and up and up, breathing heavily, and slaps his hand at the button to put the landing gear up.

Smith’s jet takes off vertical to the sky, with the thrusters at max. He hears the engines roaring behind him, his breath tight in his chest with the air pressure, and the click of the oxygen systems turning on makes him relax into the seat a smidgen. His hands are still gripped tight to the controls.

The body of the plane shakes as he thunders up and up and up. Clouds and sky shoot past him as he breaks through the atmosphere with a jerk, the weightless feeling brief as the anti-gravity kicks in.

Smith levels himself out. The endless black of space lies before him, the blue of earth below and to his left. He can see the line of ships in front and taxis up behind, making sure to keep enough distance. He flicks on the auto-piloting thrusters and lets out a deep breath.

Captain Sounds’ voice crackles over the comm. “Nicely done, G11. Take a breather, and make sure all systems are on auto.”

“Copy, G11 stable,” Smith replies back, triple checking his ship’s controls before he lets himself fully relax in his seat. He laughs giddily, grinning from ear to ear.

_ Fuck, I made it, _ he thinks, staring out at the swirls of clouds on Earth.  _ I really made it... _

“Congrats, cadets,” Captain Sounds chirps once they’re all in the air, “Welcome to space!”

 

They do some tactical practice, formations, before Captain Sounds guides them back to earth. Coming back down is partial free-fall, aided by thrusters and engines, and Smith pulling up on the controls to guide the ship horizontal and slow his descent. He deploys the landing gear, and comes down a bit hard, but maneuvers himself slowly to a stop.

“Little rough on the landing, there, G11. Lower your speed before you start to pull up, next time. We’ll work on it later,” the captain advises.

“Copy.” He taxis his ship to park and shuts the engine down.

Once Captain Sounds dismisses them, Smith unbuckles himself from his seat and pops the hatch. His legs are wobbly and stiff as he climbs out, and he has to hold onto the sides for support until he can get his bearings back. The summer heat blinds him as he takes off his helmet and runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

It’s almost unbelievable, that he was up in space only a few minutes ago.

Smith looks over towards the side of the airstrip. Ross and Trott are still waiting for him. When Smith meets their eyes, they smile, and he gives them a bright, beaming grin in response.


End file.
